Eternal Life: With or Without Angel?
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: What would happen if when Angel came back from the "Hell Dimension", his soul remained intact for the rest of his "Life". What consequences would bringing him back have on Buffy?


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy+Angel Fan fiction

This will go up to when Buffy had to stab the sword through Angel, to close the vortex. In all this Angel is also swept up into a Hell Dimension. I will pick up from there on how I thought it should go.

Buffy decides it's time to let go of Angel, and give him his ring. Therefore, she must go to the mansion where she had to send him away.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go on an early patrol... by myself," Buffy tells her friends.

"Oh... okay. Well have f- uhm... GO GET 'EM TIGER!" Willow says.

"O-kay then bye!"

Buffy walk out of the house and encounters Spike, which is not someone she wants to deal with. With a failed attempt to sneak out without him seeing her, she trips over a twig and falls face first.

"Well now, love, you wouldn't be trying to sneak past me, eh?" Spike says with a hypnotizing voice.

"Actually yes, Spike. You aren't exactly someone I want to see. What happened with Drusilla? She didn't take you back, let me guess, I don't blame her," Buffy is starting to second guess her decision, more and more by the second.

"No, I didn't go to her. She's turned into a bloody Chaos Demon lover. Oh and a tip Harmony's staying in the crypt next to mine, you can go slay her while on your 'early patrol'." Spike edges towards Buffy a little at a time.

"One-I DON'T CARE. Two-Why on Earth would you tell me where your girlfriend's staying. Three- Why are you coming closer t me, I don't want to fight now,"

Buffy twirls her ring in her hand and decides to actually go on a patrol. Then decides she needs to just go and do it otherwise, she'd never do it.

"I've got to go. It wasn't nice talking to you Spike. Next time maybe, I'll slay you?"

And with that Buffy turns away and takes off towards the mansion. She enters through the door and has flashbacks of her and Angel fighting, and starts crying.

"W-why?!" Buffy screams out and continues crying dropping to her knees.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" A voice comes from behind her.

Buffy turns around and sees Willow,"Willow? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I followed you here, I heard something in your voice that set me off guard, so I followed you here.

"Oh,"

"Are you saying good-bye?" WIllow saw me on my knees and my face was all red and blotchy.

"Yeah, can I have some time please, you can go home now. I need space and privacy... and time," Buffy tries to keep it together for Willow's sake but she's barely intact.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your mom's upset, she's worried. But I understand, so I'll leave. Bye,"

As soon as Willow left, Buffy burst out into tears once again. She walks over to where Angel was standing when she drove the sword through his abdomen, and sets her ring down. Her finger was bleeding and there is blood on the ring. Suddenly, the ring starts to glow, and a black hole opens up and something falls out.

"Oh my god..." Buffy was startled, but she recognizes the tattoo on the back.

"Angel?" Buffy says questionly.

"B-b-buffy?" Angels' voice quavers.

"Oh my god, Angel are you okay, I'm so sorry!" Only then does she realize he's naked and could use a blanket to help him stop shivering.

She helps him walk to her car and takes him to her house, along with her ring. Angel hands her a note, that apparently came with him, it said," **HIS SOUL WILL BE INTACT FOREVER. NO MOMENT OF HAPPINESS WILL TAKE IT FROM HIM. TOMOROW, YOU WILL TURN INTO A VAMPIRE, BUFFY, THERE'S NO WAY TO STOP IT. YOU WILL ALSO HAVE A SOUL INTACT IN YOU FOREVER. THESE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES OF BRINGING HIM BACK."**

"Is this serious? How did this happen?" Angel asks.

"I don't know, I put my ring, that you gave me, down on the spot where you know... and my finger was bleeding and there was blood on the ring. And then a black hole opened up and you came down," Buffy explains.

"Oh, how long was I..." Angel can't finish because he falls asleep.

When Buffy pulls up to her house Willow, Xander, and Giles are waiting on the porch. She'd called them, while driving and attempted to explain. Buffy dresses him before taking him in, and has Giles take her mom out of the house, so she can get him up to her room. Willow is going to the butcher shop for some blood. And Xander helps carry him up the stairs.

The next day Buffy turns as said and Angel and Buffy spend the day talking. Giles found out he couldn't stop it from happening. Buffy would just have to accept her new, eternal, unlife.


End file.
